Baby, Do I?
by KyBeast
Summary: Everyone had always known Kevin as the star athlete. The role-model of the Cul-De-Sac. They had expected great things out of him, yet when he comes back after a year of absence, he has a newly found attitude...and it isn't good. Now, on a strange and curious dare, it's up to Edd to get to the bottom of just what happened.
1. The Dare

**"Baby,** **Do I** **?"**

Summary: Everyone had always known Kevin as the star athlete. The role-model of the Cul-De-Sac. They had expected great things out of him, yet when he comes back after a year of absence, he has a newly found attitude...and it isn't good. Now, on a strange and curious dare, it's up to Edd to get to the bottom of just what happened.

(Sorry I am absolutely horrible at summaries. Anyways, enjoy the story; reviews are greatly appreciates and don't be shy to be harsh. I accept criticism. Also, I do not own the show nor the characters. I simply own the story.)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dare

It was strange how quickly a person could change. How in just the span of one year, a person's entirely personality could flipped. Usually, Edd expected these things. People did mature every day. Yet he hadn't expected the person to change to be Kevin Barr. The once teen foot ball star who'd been known all around Peach Creek high to be the top role-model for the students had disappeared for a year. No one knew exactly why. Rumors had spread he was eloping, others said he had knocked up a girl. Edd didn't partake in any of the nonsense, but he was intrigued by Kevin's newly found attitude. When the popular jock had returned, his appearance had changed severely. Instead of his usual sneakers, basketball shorts, and jerseys he'd always wear, he came back dressed in every shade of black possible. His personality had completely flipped and when approached he would simply brush off the person and continue on. It was as if, as Ed had put it, an alien had switched places with the teen.

Edd had a theory, however, behind it all. He knew the only thing that could change someone that much was a traumatic event. As he sat sipping away on a small carton of orange juice, he turned confidently to the rest of the people at his table. There weren't many, just the usual Cul-De-Sac gang. There was Ed and Eddy, his best friends since forever; then there was Nazz, the high school's head cheerleader, Sarah who was Ed's younger sister, and Jimmy, Sarah's best friend. There was also Johnny and Plank, inseparable brothers, then the neighborhood foreigner, Rolf. With a final sip of his drink, he spoke up.

"So I think," he started, watching as all eyes turned towards him curiously, "I think we should try and help Kevin." Everyone looked at each other, their eyes holding doubt. Nazz was the first to answer.

"As much as I would love to get the old Kevin back, I'm honestly too scared of this new Kevin to even try," she said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I never liked the shovel-chin pea-brain anyways!" Eddy chided in which earned him a slap on the arm by Nazz. Rubbing the tender area, he added, "I mean, he seems to not like us anymore either. He practically ignores us all!" Edd nodded, knowing this was true.

"I know, guys, but obviously something really horrid happened to him. I want to find out what," he stated, turning to glance around the cafeteria. Just at the very edge near the back corner, he saw Kevin sitting with a half-eaten plate, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He sighed, saddened at how far his fellow peer had fallen.

"You know what, you're right Double D!" Sarah piped, looking at everyone at the table. "We should try and get Kevin back to normal, or at least find out what happened!" Everyone looked at each other, cautious but agreeing with her. She then grinned and turned back to Edd. "And I dare **you** to do it!" The table fell into silence, all eyes looking at Edd. He stiffened up, his eyes wide, as he let what Sarah said roll through his mind. Kevin wasn't exactly his best friend. Growing up together, Edd, along with Ed and Eddy, were often the victims of the older teen's bullying. Yet Edd knew it was only out of attention, that Kevin was just a troubled teen with the same problems as everyone else. This situation was different.

"You don't have to do it, Edd-boy. This Kevin-boy seems to be lost to anyone. He has no hope," Rolf said, hanging his head. Everyone frowned as they started to truly believe their old friend was gone. Edd pressed his lips together and stood.

"I'll do it," he stated. "I'll find out what happened to our dear old companion or at least fight to try." Everyone cheered and smiled, continuing now with their meal. They seemed happy at the thought of getting the old Kevin back, yet as Edd looked back at the now empty table in the corner, he couldn't help but sense that small doubt that there was no hope.

(XXXX)

It was the end of seventh period and the class was filing out of the room in tired but happy shuffles. The school day was over and as much as Edd loved education, he was thrilled to be able to go home and relax. Even a book-nerd like himself needed a break.

Walking out of the classroom, he quickly found his locker, stuffing in books to trade space for ones he needed. Checking once more over his list to make sure everything was situated, he closed his locker and headed for the large double doors which lead out to Peach Creek High's parking lot. The buses had already left, taking home kids who either didn't have the license or lived too far away to walk. Others were taking off on bikes, all grouping to make sure the others got home safe. Only a few were walking home, Edd included. His house wasn't too far, only a block and a half down the street. He was thankful he lived close enough to walk but just far enough to have some peace as he did. He loved to take this time between school and home to go over the day's events, making sure that the day went smoothly, and that his schedules were all assured for. He was almost pleased with it all until the cafeteria popped into his mind. He remember the dare Sarah had placed upon him and suddenly his walk lost its bounce. Slowly stopping, he looked down at his feet, biting his bottom lip with a groan.

He wasn't sure what got him to agree to the dare. He did want to get to the bottom of the Kevin mystery, but he didn't want to receive a beating for prying into something he obviously had no business partaking in. This just wasn't like him, either. Edd was a shy one, sticking only to his books and his small circle of friends. Ed and Eddy were the only two in that circle, the rest only acquaintances he just happened to know. Kevin wasn't even an acquaintance. Sure, he had watched him from afar, and near when he was being punched in the face. He had witness the boy grow, but he had no real attachments to the red-haired teen. So what possessed him to agree?

Sighing, Edd started to walk again, trying hard to figure out a plan. He wasn't about to back out now, not after giving his word. Yet how would he do this? It was obvious Kevin wasn't letting anyone near him, not even adults. He would have to devise a plan, probably ask Eddy for help and -

 _SMACK!_

Edd groaned as his bottom met concrete, sending a terribly uncomfortable jolt of pain up his spine. His head also began to thump with the oncoming of a headache. He looked up at the object he walked into, his eyes being momentarily blinded by the evening sun. When his vision finally cleared, his eyes widened in shock as he saw none other than Kevin Barr himself. Scared beyond death, he quickly stood, brushing the dirt off his pants as he began mumbling apologies.

"I-I am t-terribly sorry, K-Kevin. I didn't mean t-to bump into you like that. It was a horrible mistake. I should have been watching where I was walking. My a-apologies - ah!" He was interrupted as a rough hand grabbed his chin, lifting his head up at an uncomfortable angle. Ocean blue eyes met sparkling emerald as Kevin brought him in close. There was anger in those eyes, danger, but also something else Edd couldn't place. He suddenly found himself drowning in those eyes until the heat of Kevin's breath brought him back up.

"You should watch where you're going, dork," Kevin all but growled at Edd. It sent chills throughout his body and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"A-Again, I apologize," he said, yet it came out as a whisper. Kevin grinned, his eyes slanting like a predator who just found prey. Edd fought back tears. He knew he was about to be pummeled and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You're pretty scared of me right now, aren't you dork?" Kevin asked, his voice becoming low. He leaned forward, turning Edd's face to the right. "You practically reek of it." His voice resonated on Edd's skin, his breath tickling the sensitive ear. Edd closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for what he knew was going to be a fist connected with his jaw. Instead, he felt teeth roughly nibbling on his lower ear, tugging just slightly. He let out a startled squeak, face flushing red with embarrassment. He heard Kevin chuckle deep which cause his skin to tingle with goosebumps. When Kevin pulled back, their eyes met again, and Edd swore he saw pure hunger within those green eyes. Now he was scared, but adrenaline was rushing right behind it. A million thoughts were running through his head yet he could not make sense of any.

"Well," Kevin started as he quickly moved back, hands going inside the pockets of his black jeans. He turned around and started to walk off, calling over his shoulder, "I'll catch you later, dork!" before disappearing around the end of the block. Edd could only stand there, his body shaking as he let out a deep sigh, not even realizing he had been holding his breath. His lungs burn, his knees were weak, and he swore his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Yet despite what had just happened and the fear that formed in beads of sweat down his forehead, he felt a small flame ignite in his stomach. This was about to become the most interesting experiment he has ever performed and surprisingly, Edd was looking forward to it.

* * *

Ok, so that probably sucked. If it did, let me know. If you have any ideas of how to improve it, post a review and I will see you all in the next chapter!

-later!


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: "The Plan"

* * *

The house was silent as Edd paced back and forth, his thumb to his mouth as he chewed nervously on the nail, his other hand placed behind his back. His hair was disheveled, a complete mess as his usual beanie was tossed onto the bed. It had been removed hours ago when he had finally made it to his bedroom from school. He had wasted no time slamming and locking the front door, scaling up the stairs. His face was still burning, his ear twitching every now and again as the event still flashed in his mind.

Groaning, he plopped down onto his bed, placing his forehead in his palms. This wasn't like him. Why was he getting so worked over this? Maybe Kevin was just toying with him, working him up. That has to be it, Edd thought to himself as he stood back up. His throat dry, he decided he needed a drink. Walking to the kitchen he washed his hands thoroughly before grabbing a glass and filling it halfway with water from the fridge dispenser. As the cool liquid made its way down his throat he gave out a sigh of relief, not realizing just how thirsty he had been. He went to fill the glass again but jumped as his pocket began to vibrate.

"Salutations! Eddward Vincent speaking," he answered once his phone was out of his pocket.

"Hey, Double D! Where the hell are you?" Eddy asked, a little too loud as Edd had to place the phone at a short distance. Slightly happy to hear his friend's voice, he placed the glass back into the dishwasher, giving the phone his full attention.

"My apologies, Eddy. I ran into complications on the way home," he said, inwardly hitting himself for even bringing that up. However, he couldn't lie to his friend.

"What complications? Did a bully or something get ya?" Eddy questioned. Edd could hear the slight rise of anger and quickly replied.

"No, no. It was...," he paused. Did he really want to mention what happened with Kevin? Surely he couldn't. It would only fuel Eddy and cause unnecessary violence. He let out a sigh. "It was nothing, Eddy. I'm perfectly alright." There was a long pause from the other side before he heard Ed screaming in the background.

"EDDY! WE CAN'T LET THE ALIENS GET TO DOUBLE D!"

"ED GET OFF ME!" Eddy yelled. Edd heard a loud thud and then heavy shuffling of what sounded like Eddy trying to wiggle his way from underneath the larger teen. He stifled a giggle, but failed. "Hey, don't laugh at me, Sock-head! Anyways, since it's already late, we'll see ya tomorrow. Got it?" Edd's eyes widened and checked the clock. It was already nearing 8:45.

"Oh dear lord!" he proclaimed. "Eddy I have to go!"

"Wait, Double -" Eddy was cut off as Edd shoved his phone back into his pocket. He had been so distracted by the day's previous events that he hadn't gotten a single ounce of home work finished. Hurrying up the stairs, he groaned. _This dare is going to be the death of me,_ he thought, quickly grabbing his books, notebooks, and pen.

* * *

It was only second period. Just second period, he reminded himself as he tried desperately to keep his head up and his eyes awake. Due to yesterday's frustrations, he had spent the entire night, till almost three in the morning, doing his homework and studying. Now, at only 10 AM, he was truly regretting it. It wasn't like he needed to study. He could've just done his homework and received five extra hours of sleep. Yet it wasn't like him to not study. He groaned as he realized he'd have to stay away for the rest of day till at least 9 PM in order to fix his now broken schedule. Reaching for his pencil sharpener, he was startled as a folded pink piece of paper landed on his desk. Looking around curious, he saw Nazz looking at him before she ducked her head down to pretend she was writing notes.

Turning back around, Edd unfolded the paper, reading the neat little scribbles.

 _So what's your plan, Double D? ~N._ Edd sat back in his chair, thinking. He didn't get a chance to form one yesterday.

'I'm afraid to inform I have not prepared one. -E.' He folded the paper back up and once the teacher turned his back towards the class, Edd tossed it towards Nazz. A minute later the paper was back on his desk.

 _Meet me in the hallway after class. ~ N._

Edd sighed and placed the paper in his binder. As soon as he did, the bell sounded, signaling the class was over. He gathered his things and waited outside the door for Nazz. She finally came out and caught his arm, dragging him down the hallway as she began to speak.

"So, Sarah and I were talking last night since we figured you wouldn't have a plan, and we came up with one," she said. Edd grimaced as she smacked away on a piece of gum but continued to listen. "We thought you should tag Kevin. Follow him, see where he goes, get to know his habits, ya know?"

"Um, Nazz...as much of a wonderful plan as that sounds, I don't think I'd be successful in following Kevin around. Surely I would be captured in which would result in a harsh and terrible beating." Nazz let out a series of giggles, lightly slapping Edd's arm.

"Oh silly. Kevin would never harm you," she stated, then quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. Edd raised in his brows in curiosity but decided to ignore it.

"Even if the odds were to be in my favor, I highly doubt the plan would work," he said. Truth be told, Edd was curious to follow Kevin. However, he didn't want a repeat of yesterday evening. Nazz stopped and turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"Just think it over, ok Double D?" Edd nodded, not wanting to make the smaller blonde angry. She then gave him a happy smile before bouncing away to join a group of girls down the hall.

Sighing, Edd walked to his locker. This was definitely the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Ok so wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I had a slight block when writing so hopefully it'll get better. Also, thank you everyone for the reviews so far!


End file.
